


Re:CREATED Reality

by Kinozaki



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: Investigating a series of rumors, a quiet man finds himself in a strange bookshop, accosted by an even stranger woman, who soon shows him exactly how powerful rumors and lies can really be.





	Re:CREATED Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on May 7, 2018.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in that time, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

Osamu put his hand up to the side of his face, casually slipping a finger past his hair and over his ear, trying to drown out the sound of the girls at the table next to him best he could, hoping to stay focused on the small, well-read paperback in his hands while the coffee in front of him steamed away in the cool autumn air.  
  
“No way, are you sure it was them?” one of the girls asked, pushing back the golden hair that framed one side of her face as she went to eat a spoonful of parfait, a tall, towering one adorned with all kinds of berries and syrups. Osamu only realized he was staring when a particularly ripe strawberry slipped past the girl’s juicy, glossed lips. He blushed as red as the berry itself, returning to his book and rereading the line he was on before his gaze had drifted.  
  
“Totally! We’ve been in the same classes since elementary school, there’s no way it wasn’t her!” one of the others boasted, sipping away at a tiny cup of espresso that looked even daintier in her slim fingers. Her glittery, silver nails rested comfortably against the delicate, white porcelain.  
  
“Eh? That’s crazy!” the blonde responded, her words muffled by the parfait still in her mouth, before all of them started laughing, loud and heartily, completely getting past any kind of block Osamu could put up. He lowered his finger and took a sip of his coffee, sighing as the steam from the drink fogged up his glasses.  
  
While he took them off, wiping at the lenses with his shirt so he could see again, the girls continued chattering away.  
  
“Oh, hey, did you hear about that bookstore across the street?” the third girl asked, putting down a small fork beside a hardly touched piece of chocolate cake, and leaning in towards the others. Osamu’s ears perked up at the mention of the word “bookstore,” and he found his attention drifting once more as he focused on the girl’s raspy, hushed voice.  
  
“No, what about it?” the blonde asked in return.  
  
“Well, I heard that there’s a weird section there. Like, they’ve got special books set aside for important customers,” she said, arching her eyebrows up at her friends as though she were sharing the most important secret in the world.  
  
“D-do you mean…” the girl with the espresso started to respond, tilting her head slightly as a blush painted her cheeks.  
  
“Sakura, that’s just an adult section...there’s a lot of places that have those…” the blonde said between another bite of parfait, her voice heavy with amusement.  
  
“No, no, no!” she responded, pulling back and waving her hands in front of her face. “Jeez, not like that!”  
  
The girl with the espresso let out a relieved sigh at her explanation. “Then what do you mean?”  
  
“I don’t really know...but it’s definitely not that! Some girl from another school was telling me about it on my way here. She said they had all kinds of things that no one else has, and that she’d let me take a look if I didn’t tell anyone.”  
  
“A girl from another school? Like, from around here?”  
  
“I don’t think so. Her uniform was weird. It was all black and red. There was also something kinda...intense about her. It was hard to get away from her, too, like she was really trying to, I dunno, just get me in the store.”  
  
“Oh, so that’s why you were late.”  
  
“Sounds like a dumb, pushy ad campaign to me.”  
  
“Definitely. I mean, who reads books anymore? And enough to care about some ‘special selection?’ Probably just some goody-goody nerd roped into trying and save her family’s store or some nonsense.”  
  
“Maybe…” Sakura conceded, shaving away a small bit of cake with her fork and nibbling at it, thoughtfully.  
  
Osamu was also deep in thought, closing his book and drinking his coffee. Carefully, to make it seem like he wasn’t staring at the girls, he shifted his eyes across the street from the café patio, wondering just where this bookstore was. He probed his memory, trying to think if he’d even heard of anything like that being here. If the girls were right, it was some family bookstore. But if there were a shop like that, Osamu would have known about it. Frankly, he’d have been there instead of listening to schoolmates gossip at the café.  
  
His curiosity piqued, he wasted no time in finishing his drink, then tossed his backpack over his shoulder and started off in the direction he thought the girls had come from. He found himself paying more attention than usual to the town he’d lived in his whole life as he peered above at the signs in front of the buildings and into each store’s windows. He carried on for a few blocks, at the very edge of what could generously be considered near the café, scanning the shops and hardly even seeing the people walking along the sidewalk, their faces a blur as he kept looking for the bookstore. His trance was finally broken near the end of the block by the soft jingle of bells and a loud, cheerful voice beckoning to him.  
  
“Hello, hello!” the voice sang out, as slender, gloved fingers wrapped themselves around Osamu’s hands, pulling them together and lifting them up. Osamu froze, unable to do much of anything as her deep yellow eyes stared into his own. He could have sworn her pupils were slits, like a cat’s or, maybe, a snake’s. “My, we’ve quite the bookworm here, don’t we,” the girl said, smiling widely, almost unsettlingly so, as her teeth sparkled in the afternoon sun, looking sharper and pointier than any he had ever seen before.  
  
Just like the girl at the café had told her friends, this girl was definitely intense, to say the least. Her uniform wasn’t like any he’d ever seen around town, most of it pitch black and hemmed and accented with a deep, almost crimson red. There seemed to be some kind of rope knotted under her collar, with two golden bells hanging near the end, looking more like something you’d see at a temple than on a school uniform. Long purple hair hung over the right side of her face, while the rest of it was tied back into a long braid with two more gold bells at the end, stretching down to brush against the back of her thighs.  
  
“Mmm, yeah, no two ways about it! You’re definitely the type that holes up inside on a beautiful day, sitting in front of a fan and flipping through pages while everyone else is out soaking up the sun and having fun,” she continued, not even giving Osamu a chance to respond. “Oooh, and who knew they made glasses this big, huh?” she asked to no one in particular, grabbing the glasses off of his face and holding them up to the sun, looking at how thick the lenses were before twirling around and slipping them on her slender face. Osamu couldn’t see much without his glasses on his face, but he could tell from how she’d tilted her head and put a finger up to her face that she was definitely smiling.  
  
“Oh, but I’m sure someone like you definitely needs these. Probably can’t even see the nose in front of your face without them, and that definitely means you can’t see me, huh? Why, I’d be quite the criminal if I were to deprive you of that sight,” she said, snickering as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, slinking around behind him and slipping the glasses back on his face. “There we go, all better,” she purred into his ear, causing the hair to prick up on the back of his neck. By the time he went to face her, she’d already let go, twisting around back in front of him.  
  
“Now, then, where were we? Oh, right, right, a bookworm! Hmhm, of course, no way you wouldn’t be one. I bet you’ve even got something hiding away in that little bag of yours, all creased and dogeared. I bet it’s even seen more use than your textbooks. Is that right?” she asked, smiling widely again as she pointed at him accusingly.  
  
“But but, the thing about being a bookworm is that you never know when to quit! There’s simply no such thing as too many. And how could there be? Infinite worlds spread out in front of you, just within an arm’s grasp. So many worlds and people, their hopes and dreams laid bare before you, if only you’d read them. Their pain and joys controlled purely by how fast you read, reenacted as you visit an old favorite again. It’s amazing, isn’t it? It gets your mouth watering, doesn’t it?” she said, not really asking a question anymore, as she brushed her gloved hand against Osamu’s cheek and turned him towards the bookstore he’d suddenly found himself in front of. A shelf lined with dozens of books stared back at him, a hobbled rainbow of spines enticing him as he found himself wrapped up in the girl’s words.  
  
“Oooh, that glint in your eyes is good. Those are desperate eyes. Hungry eyes. You can tell, can’t you? This isn’t just a normal store. There’s something amazing hiding away in there, just waiting for you to find it. Maybe it’s something tucked away in a corner, hiding in a restricted section, or maybe it’s staring at you in the face right now,” she chuckled, Osamu pulling back and blinking, wondering when and how the girl and slipped around in front of him to the point that their noses were almost touching.  
  
“Hehehe, I love it! I just love interesting people like you!” she said, her voice moving, sounding farther and more distant as she laughed. Osamu looked to see where it was coming from, just in time to see the door to the bookstore closing. He turned back towards the window again, looking at the packed shelf and seeing stacks of books practically lining the walls. He hated to admit it, but the girl was right. There was no way he could just keep walking after seeing that. He had to go in.  
  
Bells jingled happily as he pulled the door open and walked inside, but, looking up, he saw nothing attached to it to make that sound, and they kept rattling even when the door was closed. He tried to push them out of his head, turning to the right and looking at the shelf he’d seen from the window.  
  
To say there was a lot to take in was an understatement. The store wasn’t terribly big, but it was deep, and filled with all kinds of bookshelves of various clashing styles and materials. Like he’d seen from the window, any spot that didn’t have a shelf had instead a pile of books, some of them stacked nice and neat, while others tilted precariously this way and that. There was hardly any room to move in the store, meaning Osamu had to shuffle along, sidestepping to avoid toppling anything as he browsed. It was at some point into the second aisle of shelves that he became certain that there wasn’t any kind of rhyme or reason to how the books were placed, giving the shop a feeling that was nothing short of chaotic. For his part, though, Osamu didn’t mind too much, having already decided that he was going to be checking every inch of this store, the slight clanging of bells getting louder and louder as he weaved his way along.  
  
Osamu kept winding along, navigating the cramped passageways, until he’d finally snaked his way into what seemed to be the very back corner of the store. As he poured over what he was certain was the last shelf in the store, he heard a soft, high laugh from behind him.  
  
“Oho! So you did come in!” the girl from outside chuckled. Osamu wheeled around to look at her, seeing only another shelf of books until he caught the long legs dangling just at the top of his vision. He hardly had a chance to look up at her before she flashed an accusing smile and jumped down from the shelf, landing next him.  
  
“Oooh, and naughty too! Trying to peek up a girl’s skirt, huh?” she teased. Osamu hastily hid his face, trying not to blush, no matter how baseless her accusation was. “That’s okay, though. If I were a guy, I’d be trying to get an eyeful too! Hell, I don’t need to be a guy for that!” She chuckled to herself, her whole body shaking with laughter.  
  
“Wh-what do you want?” Osamu asked, doing his best to face the lithe girl who seemed to be having entirely way too much fun mocking him.  
  
Instead of a response, the girl simply paused and looked at him, her snake-like eyes blinking a few times in disbelief. “No waaay!” she finally said, breaking the silence with a long, drawn-out exclamation. “You actually can talk! And here I thought you were just so caught up in books that you’d forgotten how to speak!” She flashed her wide, sharp smile at him.  
  
“Well, I can, and-” he started to say, having reached the end of his patience for the girl, only to be interrupted.  
  
“Right, right, what I want. Well, that’s a hell of a question, isn’t it?” she said, still smiling as she put a finger up to her mouth. “It’s not a difficult one, though! You see,” she started to explain, wrapping herself around Osamu and cradling his face with her gloved hand, “all I really want to is to have fun. And not just me…” She leaned in close to his face, her breath hot against his ear. “All of us want that, don’t we?”  
  
The girl pulled away once again, thrusting her hands behind her back and swaying from side to side as she continued to grin at Osamu. “But, I suppose it’s hard for us to be having fun like this, isn’t it?”  
  
“Wh-what do you mean?” he asked, his skin still crawling.  
  
“I mean, we don’t even know each other, do we. And not just...that way…” she purred, running a finger along the front of his chest, “we don’t know each other’s names at all…” She pulled away, smirking even wider than ever before.  
  
“O-Osamu,” he said, feeling as though just saying that much was somehow trading his life away to the grinning woman.  
  
“Osamu...perfect! Well, fair’s fair. I’m Magane. Magane Chikujouin,” she said, licking her lips. “Now, then, Osamu, you’ve been looking all over this wonderful store,” she spread her hands out wide, “and I’m sure you’ve found all kinds of things that made you gasp, that made that little mind of yours start to turn… But what if I told you that you hadn’t even seen the best this place has to offer?”  
  
“But...I’m at the end of the store…” Osamu muttered, wondering what he could have possibly missed.  
  
“Oh? Are you?” Magane asked, pressing against his back and wrapping her arms over his shoulders. She reached her hands up to his face and slowly turned his head to the right. “What about that?”  
  
Osamu’s eyes went wide as he saw a dusty, blue velvet curtain in front of him, where he was certain there had only been a wall before. “What’s that…?”  
  
“Hmm, I wonder… Maybe it’s exactly what you think, what all healthy young boys think about when they see a heavy, dark curtain obscuring something in a store,” she teased, a shiver running through Osamu’s body as one of her hands slipped between his legs, rubbing at the inside of his thighs. “Would you like that?”  
  
“N-no!” Osamu yelled, wiggling his way out of the girl’s grip. “Of course I wouldn’t!”  
  
“Really?” Magane pressed, slipping between Osamu and the curtain. “You wouldn’t love to pull back that curtain,” she teased, slipping her hands under her blouse and theatrically waving it about as she began to lift it up, exposing a bit of her pale, slender stomach, “just to be greeted wiiith...boom!”  
  
Osamu closed his eyes tight, covering them with his hands as soon as she’d yelled. To his surprise, he heard Magane laughing, harder than she ever had before. Cautiously, he peeked through his fingers, only to see her shirt still on. She was, however, holding her stomach, practically doubled over laughing.  
  
“No way! I can’t believe you’re such a chicken shit! You were practically ready to burst out of you pants earlier and now you’re redder than a tomato at the thought of seeing a girl naked! Hahahaha, it’s just so priceless! ”  
  
“I...I was not! I mean, I’m not…I’m not scared of seeing some girl’s b-boobs!” Osamu stammered, his blush deepening from her jeering.  
  
“Oooh, be careful there, Osamu. That almost sounds like a lie to me. And lies are very tricky…” Magane said, suddenly recovering from her laughing fit and wearing a serious expression. “They twist all around one another, wrapping up until you can’t tell what’s real and what isn’t anymore. A lie of a lie will turn inside out…” She paused for a moment, her smile widening as her face seemed to get darker, before, suddenly, she closed her eyes and her face brightened.  
  
“Now then, as I was saying…” she continued, turning once more to the curtain, raising her hand up to it and bowing slightly as though she were showing off a prize on a game show. “This section is a very special one, indeed. Behind this curtain, my dear Osamu, is the finest stock the store has to offer. And here it is, ready and waiting for you. Don’t you want to open it? To peel back the curtain and see just what wonderful books it’s hiding? To read whatever amazing secrets they hold?”  
  
Osamu could hardly focus on her taunting smirk as he looked at the curtain in front of him. He knew he was fully in control of himself, but he felt like he was in a dream as he walked towards it, grabbing the soft velvet in his, and throwing it open in one smooth motion towards the girl, who nimbly twirled out of the way, her bells jingling as she jumped up to the shelf above once again.  
  
To his surprise, the bookshelf on the other side of the curtain was almost completely empty. The only book on it sat right in the middle, lying on its back. Osamu didn’t voice any complaints, though. Something about the lone book was even more enticing to him than if the shelf had been packed full. He reached out to grab it, having completely forgotten about the girl behind him, whose smile deepened as he brushed the dust off the cover.  
  
“There’s...there’s no title?” Osamu mumbled, turning the book over in his hands and seeing that the spine was also completely blank. He opened up the books, flipping through the yellowed pages and finding each and every one as empty as the cover. “There’s nothing at all…”  
  
“Just makes it all the more enticing, doesn’t it?” Magane chuckled from her perch. “But there wouldn’t just be a completely empty book in a place like this, would there? I bet there’s all kinds of words there, hiding away, waiting to show themselves to the right person.”  
  
“That’s impossible. Even disappearing ink shows up under the right conditions. Books can’t just sense who’s reading them.”  
  
“There you go again,” Magane said, her voice dripping with black amusement. “It’s like I told you, a lie of a lie will turn inside out.” She finished with by snapping her fingers, a loud, clear click ringing out through the store.  
  
As the sound faded, the book in Osamu’s hands began to glow, symbols starting to etch themselves into the once bare cover. “N-no way,” he gasped, opening up the book to see words slowly forming on the pages. “Th-this is incredible!”  
  
“Mmm, isn’t it?” Magane replied, snickering. “But, what’s even more incredible is what’s gonna happen next,” she said, jumping back down and waltzing over to Osamu, peering over his shoulder as he continued flipping through the pages, which were now nearly full.  
  
“What do you mean? What happens next?” Osamu asked, focused on the book until he started to feel something tight pressing and weighing against his chest.  
  
“Oh, I think you know what’s happening,” Magane chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself close against his body. Osamu would have sworn she was purposefully sticking her chest into his back. Her long arms reached down, one taking the book and placing it on the shelf before joining her other hand, brushing against Osamu’s chest through his shirt and sending little shivers coursing throughout his body. “But, maybe you need to see it first, huh? Try not to cover your eyes this time,” Magane whispered bitterly into his ear before digging her fingers between his shirt and tearing it wide open in one strong, forceful pull.  
  
“H-Hey!” Osamu cried out, before Magane’s hands shot back up, and clamped down on his cheeks, pulling his gaze downwards.  
  
“Look, idiot.”  
  
Osamu had no choice with his head held down, but all it took was a glance for his eyes to grow wide. He kept looking at his chest even as Magane pulled her hands away, and could hear a soft chuckle in his ear, watching as his nipples changed. The tightness in his chest was joined by a pleasant tingle as his areolae grew, rounding themselves out more evenly as their color lightened to a deep, dark pink before they puffed up ever so slightly. He bit his lip as his nipples stiffened, growing larger and thicker as the sensation in his chest became a dull ache.  
  
“N-no way...wh-what…” Osamu breathed, realizing once the words left his mouth just how heavy his breathing had become.  
  
“My my, what tasty little morsels you’ve got, Osamu! If I didn’t know that the best was yet to come, I’d want to gobble those up right now,” Magane taunted, bringing her hands down to Osamu’s swollen nipples. He heard her chuckle again right before she flicked her gloved fingers hard against them.  
  
An erotically charged moan burst out of Osamu’s mouth, which only seemed to delight Magane further. Osamu, though, couldn’t believe how loud he was, how little what she’d done had hurt, and how good it felt. His nipples were still tingling, little goosebumps dotting his areolae, and, somehow, he wished she’d do it again. The feeling he’d felt was unlike anything else he’d ever experienced and it made the tightness in his chest, which was now back and more oppressive than ever, seem to melt away.  
  
“Hmm? Jeez, I thought it would have started by now. Especially after that little kickstart,” Magane said, clearly disappointed by something. Before Osamu could pull himself away from his lustful yearnings to ask what she’d meant, the girl continued on. “Well, if you want something done right and all that. Guess I’ll just have to help things along.”  
  
Osamu’s body tensed up for a second, hearing the gleeful resolve in Magane’s voice right before her arms slipped under his and her hands grabbed at his chest. He practically jumped straight up at the feeling of the rough fabric squeezing into him. A sharp breath was pushed out as she pressed harder, her fingers digging into his soft, flabby chest.  
  
“Cut it out, I’m...I’m not…” Osamu didn’t even know what he was trying to say. His thoughts had gotten so muddled from the girl fondling him that he didn’t even know what to think anymore. What he felt, though, was more obvious, the fit of his pants getting tighter as Magane’s groping felt better and better. He found his mind wandering, wondering what her gloves would feel like if she were just rubbing his nipples, if they traced their way down his stomach, if they wrapped around…  
  
Osamu let out another loud moan as Magane squeezed harder, this time feeling especially blissful.  
  
“Oooh, there we go…” Magane said, her grip loosening as she began gently rubbing her hands over his chest.  
  
The tightness in his chest intensified, his breathing getting ragged as the weight he felt behind his chest started becoming heavier and heavier. His bleary gaze looked down to his chest once more, his brow furrowing as, through all of Magane’s rubbing, it seemed like his chest was pushing out, more and more gentle fat smushing up against his body as the girl pressed down on his chest. It felt odd, like his chest was filling up somehow, the tingle he felt giving way to a warmth that was almost intoxicating.  
  
“Wow, these puppies are really going for it! You’re a solid handful!” Magane chuckled.  
  
“Wh-what do you mean…?” Osamu asked, looking down to see two soft, supple breasts, tipped with large, achingly hard nipples, cupped in Magane’s grasp, easily filling up her hands. She laughed some more as she squeezed the breasts together, a bolt of pleasure shooting to Osamu’s head as he looked down at the milky cleavage that, somehow, was his own.  
  
“Hmm? Get it now?” she taunted, gently bouncing his breasts in her hands, each little jiggle sending wave of pleasure through his body.  
  
“But why do I, nnh, why do I have boobs?” he moaned, trying to wiggle free of Magane’s grasp, but finding that all of her groping had sapped any strength he had.  
  
“Well, it’s like I said. Lies are a tricky thing. But I guess you’re not scared to see these tits, huh?” she said, pinching and twisting his nipples as he slumped against her, nearly falling over were it not for her support.  
  
“I said...I said I wasn’t afraid of seeing a girl’s...a girl’s boobs, though…” Osamu said, his voice dropping in embarrassment at the end.  
  
“So true, so true! Oh, but it looks like the rest is just about to start!” Magane said, letting go of Osamu’s breasts, which gently fell back into place, giving him his first real chance to feel just heavy they were on his chest. “Let’s see, I think I’ve got one somewhere…” she muttered, pulling a hand back as she patted herself down, searching for something. “Ahha! Hear we go! I knew it was worth pocketing this off of that brat from earlier.”  
  
When Magane brought her hand back around, she was holding a small, flashy compact. She flicked it open effortlessly with her thumb, then angled it so that Osamu could see his flushed face, with Magane’s toothy grin hovering in the background.  
  
“Why would I-” Osamu started to ask, trying to collect himself after seeing how aroused and drained his expression was.  
  
“Bah, that’s the problem with you bookworms. Always asking questions and not just looking! Pay attention, idiot!” she scolded.  
  
Osamu was about to say something in response, but stopped as he noticed his hair changing in the mirror. His close cut, sandy brown hair lightened in a flash, a shiny, almost shimmering white spreading through so fast that he could hardly believe what he was seeing. He thought it was all just a trick, that there was something wrong with the compact, until he felt his scalp tingling all over. It prickled as his hair grew out, the white seeming even more vibrant as more strands filled in, making his hair thicker and fuller than it had ever been. He could feel it tickling against his ears as it grew past them, but only felt the slightest hint of hair brushing against his neck. Broad locks fell down to his mouth, framing his face, while bangs fell against his forehead, just above his eyes, gently curving with it. Osamu cast his eyes up, straining to see the soft white fringe hovering just at the top of his vision. Still doubtful, he reached a hand up, grabbing the silky hair with his own fingers.  
  
“No way, it’s all...it’s all real…” he muttered, giving it a tug and feeling the slight discomfort it brought as he did so.  
  
“Oh, definitely! And it’s sooo cute, too! You can’t see it, but it’s all thick and poofy back here!” Magane teased, before running her gloved fingers through Osamu’s hair, a curiously content feeling welling up inside of him as she did. She pulled her hands away right as Osamu’s head started to lull, chuckling softly as he pulled himself out of his pleasant trance.  
  
Right as he was about to let go of the hair he was unconsciously rolling between his fingers, he saw his forehead changing. The skin just below his bangs shifted, lightening into a pale, creamy color. It was vibrant, though, in it’s own way, the slight hint of color only really apparent in comparison to the similarly pale face grinning in the mirror behind him. That soft tone spread downwards, covering his face and taking away any trace of facial hair he had, then his neck, and, after checking with a quick glance downward, his breasts.  
  
His eyes darting back up in embarrassment over the alluringly pale mounds, he saw his eyebrows starting to change as well. The same gentle white as his hair painted itself across them, while they plucking and trimming themselves into long, thin arches that, he was sure, were even longer than they’d been before. He felt his eyes starting to twitch as long, thick lashes started filling his eyelids, fluttering gently against themselves as he involuntarily blinked. Each time he opened his eyes, he could see them changing more and more. They grew a bit larger, their shape shifting and narrowing in places to give them a look that was strikingly calm and collected. By the time he was finally used to his new eyelashes, he opened his eyes to see the dark green of his irises lightening, swept over with a deep, vivid aquamarine color that seemed to practically shine back at him.  
  
At least, they did, until his vision started to blur, his face wincing as continuing to look at his reflection became irritating, almost painful.  
  
“Ah, guess we don’t need these anymore,” Magane said, swiping the glasses off of Osamu’s head and tossing them behind her, where the cracked against the floor.  
  
“H-hey!” Osamu yelled, trying to turn around, but finding himself still firmly locked in the girl’s arms.  
  
“Relax, moron. You can see just fine, can’t you?” she snickered.  
  
“No! I’m blind without my-w-wait, what?” he started to explain, shifting to surprise as he realized the world was perfectly in focus. He turned back to the compact that Magane was shaking impatiently, feeling none of the discomfort he felt earlier as he looked at his expression, the slightest hint of amazement visible on his face.  
  
“Honestly, you’re standing here with a pair of tits and being able to see is what you’re going to be surprised about? You really are a riot,” she purred, running her fingers along his cheek, which seemed to ripple in the reflection, as though she was dragging her hand along the surface of a pond.  
  
As Magane’s hand pulled away, his cheeks felt warm and tingly, the wavering skin filling with a gentle weight before it finally stopped, making them look irresistibly soft and smooth. A slight peachy blush settled below his eyes, while his chin shrunk down, becoming far less prominent and adding to the feminine roundness of his face. His nose began to feel strange as well, an odd, tight sensation gripping his sinuses and forcing him to breathe through his mouth as his nose reshaped. The tip narrowed and tilted up slightly, giving his nose a delicate and refined appearance, while the rest of it shrunk down to match, making his face seem even larger by comparison, before he was finally able to breathe again. His lips seemed to be the last thing to change on his face, a soft pink hue spreading through them as they plumped up, pleasantly pressing against each other and settling into a natural expression that, combine with the rest of his features, was decidedly stoic and neutral.  
  
“Well then, looks like that takes care of the face,” Magane said, slamming the compact closed. “Not too bad, honestly. A little plain and chubby,” she giggled, “but cute. Nowhere near as gorgeous as mine, of course, but there was never any chance of that.” She finally let go of Osamu, twirling away as he wheeled around to face her.  
  
“Wh-why are you turning me inTO-” he started to ask, pausing as his voice cracked and a tightness seized his throat. He tried to continue his sentence, faint wheezes escaping his mouth as he grabbed at his neck, his worry only mildly checked by the fact that he was still able to breathe just fine.  
  
“I’ve already told you, silly, I’M not changing anything. Well, not directly, at least. This one’s all on you, you dumpy little bookworm! It’s hardly my fault that reality got all twisted and bent out of shape because you told a little lie and decided to make you into a girl. Now you’ll get to see those boobs you insisted you weren’t afraid of all the time, whenever you look down. Isn’t that just wonderful?”  
  
Osamu tried to sputter out a response, but his throat wasn’t cooperating. Instead, he felt the neck under his hands growing softer and just a bit more slender than it had been before, his Adam’s apple completely melting away, leaving his throat completely smooth. Finally, he was able to cough, his voice sounding softer, more muted, as he cleared whatever scratchiness still remained out of his throat.  
  
“You say it is hardly your fault, but it was your power that did this, was it not? You are clearly no mere highschooler,” Osamu said, his mind far more shocked than his face let on at the calm, collected voice that came out of his mouth. It was a little hard to tell with how softly he was speaking, but its pitch was definitely higher now, with a slight breathiness to it, and it was, unmistakably, feminine. Still more interesting was how analytical the voice was, assessing the situation in a way that was more well-reasoned than anything he thought he could manage.  
  
“Oooh, we’re finally catching on, huh? Hahaha, how interesting! I was just looking to tease some poor soul, you know? Having you sweating here in the store, ready to pass out from all the blood flowing between your legs would have been enough for me. But now I get a real treat! Your body isn’t just changing into a woman’s, is it? You’re actually becoming one!” Magane cried out, cackling to herself.  
  
“It would appear,” Osamu started to answer, Magane’s jeering suddenly far less of an annoyance than it had been before, “that is not a fully inaccurate assessment. Though, I have my doubts that you did not plan this, or that you would have been satisfied with anything less chaotic than this.” By the time she’d finished her sentence, nothing about how she’d been speaking seemed at all foreign or strange to her, and any panic or doubt she’d had in her mind had completely disappeared.  
  
“Huhuhu, maybe not,” Magane said, glaring at Osamu, “but I’ll never tell. Ah, I love it, though! All that curiosity you had and now you have a lick of intelligence to actually do something with it!” She wrapped her arms around Osamu, hanging onto her. “ I bet you just can’t wait to see what happens next, can you? You want to see every last inch of you change, huh?” she whispered.  
  
“Well, so do I!” she yelled, suddenly ripping off the rest of Osamu’s clothes. She tore the shirt off of her body with ease, having already taken off most of the buttons earlier, and she fell to the ground with surprising nimbleness as she pulled down her pants, springing away as soon as her underwear hit her ankles. “It’s just more fun this way!”  
  
“You and I,” Osamu said, casting a glare of her own at Magane, “have very different ideas of fun. However…” She paused, looking curiously at her arms that had started to tingle and prickle as though they’d suddenly fallen asleep. “I must admit, I am interested in what is happening to me.”  
  
The both of them watched, with varying levels of glee, as Osamu’s shoulders pressed in, her eyes going the slightest bit wider at the sensation as her frame shrunk with them. Her arms became more slender, a hint of fat settling into them and leaving them looking soft and cushy. She felt her hands tensing up before the bones in them cracked, shifting down and leaving her hands far smaller than they were. The knuckles in her fingers popped as they lengthened into a slim, elegant shape, and her nails grew out slightly, taking on a healthy sheen that was apparent as Osamu held her hands up to her face and inspected them.  
  
“Like what you see?” Magane chuckled.  
  
Osamu tightened her hands into a loose fist then flexed them out again, stretching her fingers wide. “As much as one can like hands, I suppose. All digits are accounted for and they move well enough. At the least, this doesn’t seem to be leaving me any less capable.”  
  
“Oh, not at all! Why, I bet you’ll find there are just all kinds of things you’ll be able to do that you couldn’t before once this is all done!”  
  
“If you insist,” Osamu responded, any further retort she may have had cut off by her waist cinching in. She looked down to see the slight pinch where her waist met her hips, a strange, foreign sense of embarrassment coming over her as she realized it made her chest look even bigger, with Magane’s own giggling hinting that she had come to the same conclusion. As she fretted, her stomach flattened, slimming out while still retaining a very obvious softness.  
  
“My oh my, what do we have here!” Magane teased, walking over to Osamu and crouching down until her face was level with her stomach. She put a gloved hand against it, rubbing it in small circles before softly slapping it, sending it jiggling. “Looks like our little bookworm has a sweet tooth, huh? That’s definitely the stomach of someone who does a looot of snacking!” she said, looking up at Osamu with a large, toothy grin.  
  
“I am simply how I am being made. I cannot speak to any eating habits that may have been chosen for me,” Osamu responded, practically pouting.  
  
“Well then, it looks like there’s plenty of you being made right now,” Magane chuckled, as Osamu’s hips blossomed outward, soft weight hugging tightly on to them and giving her a pleasant, curvy figure. Magane backed off, grinning, while Osamu ran her hands down her body, assessing her gentle, delicate curves. Her hands continued traveling down, feeling her thighs right as they began to fill, plumping up until they were round, smooth, and pressing together just below her genitals. A little weight flowed down into her calves, combing with her pale skin to make them look overwhelmingly soft, and her feet shifted, tensing up as the shrunk down, her tiny toes looking just a tad plump.  
  
“Wow! You’re really filling out, aren’t you?” Magane snickered, while Osamu poked at her thigh, watching it the soft, yielding flesh recede and bounce back.  
  
“I told you, I am simply-”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you are how you’re being made or whatever. Jeez, you’re getting such a tasty body and all you can do is prod it like some scientist. At least let those of us with an appreciation for the finer things in life enjoy it!” She grabbed on to Osamu’s hips, chuckling a little to herself as she felt just how cushy they were, and turned her around, before stepping back, holding up her hands to her face as she made a picture frame out of her fingers.  
  
“What do you think you are doing?” Osamu asked, tilting her head back slightly.  
  
“Just getting ready to appreciate art, since you can’t!” she answered, as Osamu felt her butt fill with more delicate, heavy weight. Her cheeks pulled up a little into a tight peach before rounding out, more and more fat adding to them until they were so big that Magane couldn’t resist teasing her any longer. “Oh my, they’re so big we’re gonna need a larger frame!” she cried out, cackling.  
  
Osamu brought her hands down to her butt, gently cupping and lifting her cheeks, weighing them in her palms. “I suppose they do seem quite big, but no more so than the rest of my physique. Relatively speaking, there is nothing out of the ordinary about them.”  
  
“Says you! Trust me, this butt’s a real treat!” Magane teased, pushing aside Osamu’s hands and grabbing her cheeks with her own. She had no interest in how much they weighed, content enough to know that the answer was “a lot,” and launched straight in to squeezing and pinching her butt.  
  
“Th-That’s quite enough of that,” Osamu scolded, stepping away and turning to glare at her right as Magane had brought her hand back for a slap. “Regardless of what is happening, I am not a piece of meat for you to play with.”  
  
“Hoh? Really? Well, we’ll see about that. With what happens next, I bet you’ll be begging for me to touch you,” Magane taunted, her sharp, toothy grin spreading across her face.  
  
“I cannot imagine a world where that’s,” Osamu started to retort, pausing for a second as a warm sensation flooded into her stomach, “possible.” Magane’s smirk only deepened as the warmth became a steady, hungry fire churning inside of her, a tantalizing sensation spreading out from it and wrapping its way around her crotch. Try as she did, she couldn’t prevent the flush that spread to her cheeks, though she kept her expression as stony as always.  
  
“You’re starting to feel it, huh?”  
  
“I know not of what you speak,” Osamu lied, her body betraying her words and putting her arousal on full display. She worked to steady her breathing, hoping she was hiding the slight raspiness as it became heavier, little waves of pleasure washing over her and making it harder to focus.  
  
“Oh? Then why are those fat thighs of yours starting to shake and quiver,” Magane accused, wiggling her whole body for added effect. “And those nipples just look sooo painfully hard. Doesn’t it just ache, feeling them as those tits of yours heave up and down, up and down with each breath?”  
  
“You may,” Osamu said, closing her eyes as the heat inside of her flared up and she focused all of her energy on standing, “make all the observations you wish, but that does not change the truth of the matter. My body is my own.” By the time she’d finished, she was gently biting the inside of her lip, trying to stifle anything more but desperate to keep it hidden.  
  
“It sure is, even if it is a looot for one person to own. But you’ve got those sticky juices cooling on your thighs and hungry looking lips between your legs practically begging to played with. Are you sure?” she asked, moving around until she was behind Osamu and pressing her mouth right up to her ear. “You don’t want just a touch?”  
  
“N-no!” Osamu moaned in response, her whole body now quivering as a pleasure that was more than she could hope to quell coursed through her, crashing into her brain and causing her to stagger forward before she caught herself. Every muscle she had felt amazing, tensing and untensing, her body rocking in small, short bursts while Magane gleefully chuckled, having, from the sounds of it, made her way back up onto the bookshelf.  
  
“Well now, that’s quite the display! I’ve never seen someone practically dirty the floor just from words alone! You really are something else, Osamu!” Magane laughed, looking down at her as her eyes opened once more, her cold expression returning as she quickly reclaimed her composure.  
  
“What I am, frankly, is no concern of yours,” Osamu responded, settling back into her normal cadence and rhythm. “However, that name is quite troublesome. Almost as frustrating as yourself.”  
  
“Frustrating? Me? Perish the thought!” Magane said, with a smile that would set a shark on edge. “But, if you don’t want that name, that’s fine by me! But don’t expect me to go picking a new one; it’s not like I’m your mom or anything. I’m simply far too young for something like that,” she joked, her smile taking on a facsimile of innocence.  
  
“I do not. Trust me, the very thought makes my stomach turn,” she replied, picking up the book from the shelf and flipping through it. “While we are on the subject, I do not expect you to furnish me with garments, either.”  
  
“Good. I’d rather have that pudgy body of yours walking around just like that,” Magane chuckled, while Osamu’s fingers traced a passage in the book. Her cocky glare broke as a blinding, blue light poured out of the pages, then wrapped itself around Osamu’s body.  
  
When the light faded, Osamu’s body was fully clothed. A long, deep-purple robe stretched down practically to her ankles, hemmed with thick white fur, and hugging her legs enough that their round shape was still faintly visible. Over that was a decorative blue outer robe, lined in a dull gold, that covered her shoulders and fell down the middle of her body, stopping just before the fur hem of her robe. Her arms and shoulders were covered with a green short cloak, which was fastened over her with a gold chain that connected to two large, blue, teardrop-shaped gems, with a third sitting right in the middle. Crisscrossing brown leather belts kept the outer robe from flopping around, with a long tassel dropping down the side of her body, and she wore matching boots and gloves, giving her an undeniably scholarly appearance. Two large decorations were affixed to her hair, each one the same, with large concentric circles of blue and white connected to golden moon and a smaller blue circle.  
  
Osamu closed the book, holding onto it, while she looked over her clothes. “Yes, these should be more than adequate,” she declared.  
  
By now, Magane had recovered, her face lighting up with mischief once more. “Oooh, what a fun trick! Gotta hand it to you, I never would have guessed I’d end up with some dumpy mage instead of a chickenshit bookworm. Can you do anything else? Maybe a bunny suit, or a nurse’s outfit?” she chuckled, kicking her legs frantically from her perch.  
  
“I would prefer the term ‘sage,’ and, if I so desired, I’m sure I could,” she scoffed, a little more power added to her steely gaze now that she was clothed. “Returning to our earlier conversation, Meteora should suffice.”  
  
“Eh?” Magane blinked.  
  
“My name. Meteora Österreich, if you want it in full.”  
  
“Pfffft!’ Magane laughed so hard that she, purposefully, fell off the shelf, holding her stomach as she rolled around the ground. “What kinda of dorky name is that?! ‘Meteora Österreich,’” she mimed, barely holding the impression through her laughter.  
  
“I find no humor in it. I am who I am, and I would expect the same courtesy I showed you in not laughing at the Chikujouin name, especially if we are to live together.”  
  
“Hahahaha, this mage has gone completely loony! Like hell I’d ever shack up with you!” she cried out, still holding her stomach and laughing as she picked herself up the ground.  
  
“It is not a matter of your needs. It is my intention to ensure that you never entrap another as you have myself. Clearly, the best way to guarantee that is to remain by your side. Hence, I will be living with you.”  
  
“And I just said, there’s no way you’ll ever live with me!” Magane said, putting her hands on her hips, closing her eyes and jerking her head to the side, like a child pouting.  
  
Her eyes opened at the sound of Meteora snapping her fingers.  
  
“A lie of a lie…” she started to say, meeting Magane’s eyes as she turned to see what the sage was up to.  
  
For a second, they simply stared at each other. Then, Magane started laughing again, doubling over with her hands on her knees. “Ahahahaha! Who would have thought, as serious and dumb as you look, that you’d have such a good sense of humor!” She stood back up, wiping tears from her eyes, then walked over to Meteora and put her arm around her shoulder. “You know what?”  
  
“I do not.”  
  
Magane snickered. “You are kinda fun, even if you are a dumb mage. Alright. You’ve got it. You want to make sure I don’t mess with some poor sap again? Be my guest! Buuut...I have no intention of making it easy on you!” she taunted, pulling Meteora with her as she walked forward, all the bookshelves that were in their way having completely vanished.  
  
“Gosh, how lucky are you? Getting to room with the fabulous Magane Chikujouin! You’re the luckiest girl in the world and you’ve only just become one!”  
  
“I do indeed feel rather fortunate,” Meteora responded dryly, Magane cracking up and laughing, teasing her for her joke as they made their way out of the store.  
  
“I trust then, that you do have proper lodgings?” Meteora pressed, the two of them walking along the street, oblivious to the curious stares they were attracting.  
  
“Of course! I’ll have you know, I’m sitting high and mighty, far above the common rabble in a penthouse!”  
  
“Which I am sure you compensate the landlord for.”  
  
“In a manner of speaking,” Magane said, her voice full of glee.  
  
“And what, pray tell, would that manner be?”  
  
Magane chuckled. “Well, put simply, there is no landlord! Not anymore, at least. Ah, this fragile reality we live in, so quickly forgetting what apartments a landlord does and doesn’t own, so readily accepting that, strangely enough, the only one he has no say over happens to be the swankiest!” she boasted, right as they reached the building she called home. She held the door to the lobby open, urging Meteora ahead of her with an elaborate flourish.  
  
“I see,” Meteora said, sighing. “And this is simply how you live, is it?”  
  
“Absolutely! No better way to live! I’m free! Not tied down by anything at all!” she said, skipping ahead.  
  
“That will have to change, then.”  
  
“Eh?!” Magane wheeled around, an exaggerated look of shock on her face.  
  
“It may come as a surprise as you, but goods and services in this world require money. It is, I think you will agree, a far more stable situation than rewriting reality to fit your whims.”  
  
“It’s nowhere near as fun, though,” Magane countered, stretching her arms behind her head as they walked to the elevator.  
  
“Be that as it may, the truth of the matter is that one of us will have to get a job.”  
  
“That’ll be you, then, freeloader! I already sorted out my situation, so, if anything, you should be paying me rent!”  
  
“That is acceptable. After all, the idea of you in the workforce is is problematic, to say the least.”  
  
“Well how about that? I think we’ve found something we can agree on,” Magane giggled as the two of them rode up to her penthouse.  
  
\---  
  
Magane tapped away at the controller in her hand, while another went for a chip from the bag on the floor next to her. The sound of her crunching down on it was joined by the door behind her opening and closing, and the brief shuffling of clothes as her roommate took off her shoes.  
  
“Oooh, someone’s home early! Miss me, lovergirl?” Magane called back, still focused on the television in front of her.  
  
“I suppose one could put it that way,” she said, stepping into the living room and watching Magane sitting on the floor with her legs crossed for a second before heading over to the kitchen. “I simply thought it might be nice if you were to have an actual meal for a change,” she explained, setting the bag she’d had hanging on her arm down on the counter as she fished around in the cupboards, pulling out a couple of plates and utensils.  
  
“Food that you cooked, no doubt,” Magane grumbled, glued to her video game.  
  
“Of course, though I take offense at the insinuation that my cooking is of anything but the utmost quality. It is fresh, I assure you. We simply had some extras after a table walked out,” Meteora explained, setting the small table they occasionally shared. When she was finished, she recited a quick incantation, the heavy, white uniform she was wearing shimmering away, replaced with her familiar, comfortable robes. She took a seat and started unpacking the containers in the bag.  
  
“Yeah, well, Miss Head Chef,” she said, mockingly, “joke’s on you! I don’t need dinner at all! I’ve got a feast of my own!” she taunted, reaching for a handful of chips and shoving them in her mouth, chewing vigorously, ensuring the sound was as loud as it could be.  
  
“I will remind you, it was still my money that secured that ‘feast’ of yours. But, no matter. If that is how you feel, I shall simply dine alone,” she said, eagerly starting on the plate of pasta in front of her.  
  
Magane remained adamant, redoubling her focus on the game in front of her. Her resolve started to waver, though, as the savory, slightly sweet scent of the sauce started to drift over to her, heavy with garlic and herbs.  
  
“Pffft, you and your pasta,” she teased. “That stuff goes right to your chubby thighs, ya know? We’re gonna have to get a bigger door put in if you keep making that stuff!”  
  
“The meatballs are especially delicious today,” she said, her words muffled by the food in her mouth as she chewed away. “Crispy on the outside, but so juicy and tender inside. It is quite amazing how, at least with food, such contradictory conditions can marry and blend so well.”  
  
Magane went for another chip, trying to ignore how flat they suddenly tasted.  
  
“I was also fortunate enough to be given some dessert. Two pieces of cake. Black Forest gâteau, I believe it is called. They are, admittedly, quite large…” she said, letting her last words hang in the air as she continued to eat.  
  
“Aaargh! Alright, fine! I’ll eat your stupid food! Dumbass mage,” Magane grumbled as she kicked herself up off the floor, not even bothering to pause as she made her way to the table. “Hey, what the hell?! You’re eating off my plate, you damn pig!” Magane shouted, sweeping her plate in close to her just as Meteora’s fork was about the descend on it, hoarding it like a miser.  
  
“Oh my. I was under the impression that you did not want any,” Meteora said, the feigned innocence in her voice all too apparent.  
  
“Yeah, well I changed my mind!” Magane yelled between bites of pasta.  
  
“Then you will be joining me for dessert afterwards, I trust?”  
  
“Of course! All that cake would just go to waste on you anyway, filling up that fat butt…” Magane teased, any venom in her words softened by the food stuffed in her cheeks as she finished her plate.  
  
“That sounds wonderful,” Meteora said, smiling softly as she pulled out the cake. The two of them happily ate in silence until Magane snuck a piece of Meteora’s cake, who, in turn, snuck a bigger piece of Magane’s, the two of them trading off as they, in their own mismatched way, enjoyed every last bite.


End file.
